


A Scientific Language

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naitri's lusus finds something interesting while they are out one night. It turns out to be a shy troll by the name of Mazpuk. While the olive-blood's lusus does not seem to like Naitri, there seems to be potential for an interesting friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientific Language

Naitri made his way toward his lusus, who seemed rather interested in a shrub on the edge of the forest. Patting its side, he tried to get a look at when the giant lizard was nosing at so insistently. He pushed his nose under the large leaves and sniffed, the overexcited huffs of his breath making Naitri chuckle.

“What did you find there?” The beast sidestepped after pawing at it a few times, allowing his charge to see the discovery he had made. Pushing back on of the large leaves, he saw a dark mass of cloth with two spots of yellow-orange peeking out of the top. A young troll, he assumed.

He reached out and poked at the troll, getting a jolt from the other in response. So they were alive, that was good. 

“Hey, you alright? Come on out, I won’t hurt you. ” Naitri tried to keep his voice down, this little guy seemed pretty skittish. He knelt in front of the other as they pulled the fabric down slowly. A small pair of tightly spiraled horns appeared first, and then two bright olive eyes peered at him from behind what he now recognized as a blanket.

“Hello there! Sorry about my lusus, mate. He gets a bit nosey if you know what I mean.” As he spoke, the other revealed more of his face, seeming to relax slightly. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a tiny dragon lusus poked his head out of the blanket as well, his little eyes squinting at Naitri. The rust-blood attempted to give a little scratch to the dragon’s chin, but the feisty reptile was having none of that. A burst of flame licked at his gloves and sharp teeth clicked together in a failed effort to bite him. 

“..Sorry…he is r-really kind of m-mean to n-new people...” the olive-blood stammered slowly, trying to tame his speech at least somewhat. Pulling himself to his feet, he took off the blanket and put it away in his sylladex. Kazul was clinging to his back, still glaring at Naitri over his shoulder as smoke curled from the sides of his mouth. He was noticeably shorter than the rust-blood, but that said nothing for his age. The green of the stranger’s irises gave him away as fully matured, but it was still surprising for Naitri to realize that this troll could even be older than him.

“It’s no problem at all, these are fireproof! Good thing for that, eh?” Holding out his hand he introduced himself with a toothy smile.

“The name’s Naitri Garran.” The smaller troll shook his hand weakly, mumbling his own name as well.

“M-mazpuk N-noctur…nice to meet you..” he tried to smile, but it turned out to be more of a wince, as he pulled his hand away.

“Pleased to meet you too, Mazpuk. Say, do you like fireworks?”


End file.
